


Kingdom Hearts Concepts

by idigam



Series: Kingdom Hearts Φ [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coyote!Roxas, Dancer, Keyblade Armor, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Samurai, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: This going to be concept art for the various series in my fic series for Kingdom Hearts





	1. Lauriam Armor

In case people were wondering what Lauriam's armor/keyblade looks like.


	2. San

San leader of the Nobody deserters.


	3. Hendrix

Former of Demyx, Hendrix is mostly a messenger and Chief of Staff for San, like his master he prefers non-combat roles.


	4. Muramasa

Muramasa, Synthesis expert, merchant, and ex-assassin of Organization XIII


	5. Pouty Coyote Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes I do plan on drawing all five, but I had to start with the boy with the best frown.


End file.
